


And How Do You Feel?

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Aftermath, Family, Gen, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Joey was not thinking.He was just... feeling.





	And How Do You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomthief_fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/gifts).



> happy birthday queen <3

It was quiet as Joey sat on his bed, not really paying attention to anything in particular. Not really thinking, or moving, or doing anything, really.

Just took in existence. 

It was strange, he had to admit. 

Being twenty years younger than everyone he knew in the past felt odd. 

Especially concerning his sister. 

And her kids.

Sometimes he felt more like a… cousin to them, rather than an uncle.

A distant cousin. 

It was… a hollow, strange feeling.

Yet, his sister welcomed him back into her life, into her family’s life, and helped him get better, helped him apologize to those he hurt, helped him learn from his mistakes, especially his biggest one of all.

The door creaked open. 

“Hey,” Esther said gently, sitting next to him. “I noticed the light was on. Are you alright, Jojo?”

“Yeah…” he replied softly. “I’m fine.”

“What are you up to?”

He shrugged.

“I don’t really know.”

“Thinking?”

“No.”

She looked at him with a confused but amused expression for a moment.

“Then what are you doing, sitting and nothing?” she asked with a slight tease in her tone.

“Pretty much, honestly,” he sighed. Then he paused, and reconsidered. “No, not really. Kind of… feeling. Feeling but not putting any thought to it.”

“And you’re sure you’re alright?”

Joey thought about it, closing his eyes when thinking did not work. He took it in, just feeling. Feeling how he changed, how she changed, how everything changed, and…

“Yes… I feel…”

He smiled slightly at Esther. 

“At home.”


End file.
